


Breathe.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Remy, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Rarepair, Some of the sides have powers, emile is an empath, how ironic, i gave up my sleep for this, remy is sandman, roman can manipulate light, roman has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Sometimes you need your boyfriends to remind you to breathe.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> look, I've written abt half of the remy/roman/emile fics on this site, fight me about it.
> 
> enjoy!

Roman woke up mid-nightmare, feeling like he was being choked. In reality, it was just his light manipulation, whorls of shadow snaking around him. He pushed off his covers and sat up, trying to control panicked breaths.

_ Breathe. _

_ Calm down. _

_ Push it down, pack it into a tight box, no one needs to see you like this. _

Roman tugged at his hair, knowing that the shadows weren’t receding, that if anything, it was getting worse.

There was the creak of a door opening and Roman squeezed his eyes shut as the footsteps approached, and then there was a weight on the bed next to him.

“Babes, you have a nightmare again?”

Roman nodded, not moving his hands from his hair as Remy wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“Can we do the breathing stuff that Emile taught us?” 

Roman nodded again, actions feeling repetitive as Remy took an exaggerated breath, counting as he guided them through the steps and the shadows around them slowly brightened, until they were glowing a soft red. 

“Look at that. We’re all better.” Remy touched one of the tendrils of light, watching as it curled around his touch.

“It’s still not going away… Can you sand me?” Roman took his hands out of his hair and carefully guided a light tendril down his arm, playing with it as it stubbornly didn’t leave.

“Sugar, you know that sanding you makes the nightmares worse.” 

“What’s the point of having sandman powers if you’re not gonna use them?” Roman leaned into Remy’s side, and the older teen sighed.

“Ro, if I could, I would. You just need to remember to breathe in and out, okay babes?”

“I know. Sing me to sleep?” Roman asked as he laid back down, Remy joining him in an impromptu cuddle pile.

“Any requests?”

“Italian? Like your brother?”

Remy let out a small huff of air before starting to sing, a bit of his Sandman magic bleeding into the lyrics as the pair were lulled to sleep.

…

The next time that Roman’s light magic flips, Emile was there, in the same room as him, but too engrossed in an essay that he was editing to notice at first. The shadows were almost completely covering Roman when he looked up.

“Roman!” Emile stood from his spot and crossed over to his boyfriend, sitting down next to him on the couch and placing a hand on a shoulder. “Roman, come back to me,  _ breathe _ .”

After a scary thirty minutes, the shadows disappear with a snap and Roman sags into Emile, completely spent emotionally and mentally.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry my tourmaline.” Emile carded a hand through Roman’s hair, patiently comforting him until Remy got home and they could all be together.

…

The final time, Roman woke up alone in his room, the shadows swirling around him.

He sat up and moved so that he was once again at the edge of his bed. Roman cupped his hands over his heart, where the source of the magic was and took a deep breath.

Don’t.

Forget to.

_ B r e a t h e. _

The shadows dissipate and for the first time in his life, the magic isn’t a harsh red. It was a faint blue, and comforting in the way that it tamely wrapped itself around him.

It was beautiful, he  _ was _ beautiful.

And he was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?  
> join my discord? [here!](https://discord.gg/QDCWqVh)


End file.
